The Rocket
'''The Rocket '''is twenty-third episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The line on Thomas' Branch Line has been extended to Ulfstead Castle and the Earl of Sodor has reopened the Castle with several new attractions. The engines were excited to meet one of the oldest engines in the world. This story will tell you all about it. Love, The Author. Plot It had been hard work, but at last the line from Ffarquhar to Ulfstead Castle was finished. Better still, the engines on Thomas' Branch Line had a new shed with a berth for Charlie as well. "Yes! I still get to sleep in the carriage shed!" exclaimed Daisy. "Well, at least we all have a berth now," said Thomas. The next day, the Fat Controller came in on Winston with Sir Robert Norramby. "Hullo Ffarquhar Branch engines!" greeted the Earl warmly. "It is a pleasure to reopen Ulfstead Castle after many years. I am planning to have many attractions there. So, Emily, Percy and Thomas, can you please collect a big load from Knapford Harbour for me." "Of course, Sir," the three engines replied. "Thank you, so much!" Emily, Percy and Thomas' load was very heavy and long. But soon, they reached Ulfstead Castle and the tons of crates were unloaded. "Look Thomas! Look Emily!" (Percy gestures towards a knight's shining armor) "A metal man! It's a robot!" "No silly," laughed Thomas. "It's a knight's shining armor!" (The armor starts moving by itself) "Ah! Is there someone inside of it?" Percy asked a workmen. "Maybe," replied the workmen mysteriously. "Come on now," said Emily. "We have to get back to our regular jobs." Later that day, Thomas collect Annie and Clarabel. "Emily, Percy and I took a load of trucks to Ulfstead Castle. The grand opening's going to be fantastic!" "Yes, yes it is indeed!" they replied. Then, the Earl climbed on board Annie. "Did the Earl just climb on our train?" asked Thomas. "Yes, he did," replied Annie. "I think he's going down to Knapford." Then the Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Thomas started off and soon he reached Knapford . . . "Right on time," said the Stationmaster. Then, the Earl climbed on board James' train. "Why's the Earl on my train? He doesn't usually come down here," commented James. "I know right," replied Thomas. Soon James was off and Thomas went off to rest. Thomas returned for the return journey and at Elsbridge, he met Henry. Henry had interesting news. "The Earl went down on James' train to the Steamworks and there was Stephenson's Rocket!" "Really? I wonder what for?" replied Thomas. "For the opening of the castle, of course," said Annie and Clarabel. "Of course! Well, I do already know Stephenson's Rocket," boasted Thomas. "That was the 1979 replica you met at the National Railway Mueseum," replied Henry. "It was? Oh!" Soon, Thomas and Henry were on their way. Thomas told the other engines about Stephenson's Rocket on Sodor that night. "Amazing!" remarked Toby. "He's older than all of us!" "He was the first steam engine in the world. Well, one of the first, anyways," added Emily. "Responsible for the innovation of steam, of course," said Percy. The engines talked about Stephenson's Rocket, until Thomas and Percy left to take the Main Train. But they were still very excited. The next day, Thomas and Percy were alone in the Shed when they heard an unfamiliar puffing. "Look!" called Percy. "It's Stephenson's Rocket!" The two engines were amazed as he rolled towards them. "Good morning. I'm the Stephenson's Rocket. But please, call me Stephen," the winner of the Rainhill Trials he announced. "Hullo Thomas and Percy!" greeted the Earl. "Stephen, here, is a very old friend of mine. I've known him for a long time and so I've purchased him to help with visitors at the Castle." "It's very nice to meet you," said Thomas. "Nice! It's a honour!" said Percy. "We've heard tons about you!" "Ah! You two are just as famous as me," replied Stephen, modestly. "Why, thank you," they replied. "Can you tell us about the Rainhill Trials?" asked Percy. "Hmm, how about tonight?" replied Stephen. "Works fine." So that night, the engines gathered to hear Stephen's story. "It feels so long ago that the Rainhill Trials happened," he began. "These trials were to see which type of engines would run the nearly completed Liverpool and Manchester Railway and the winner of the engines' designer would get a contract to produce steam engines. On the day of the Trials, there was me and four other engines. We all had to make ten trips from Liverpool to Manchester and back to Liverpool. So it began and one of the engines used a horse on a drive belt for power, but there was an accident and the horse burst through the floor of the engine and thus was disqualified. I couldn't believe I'd still have a chance. The next engine, could not make the 10 miles per hour requiried and was eliminated. The third engine that dropped out, damaged its cylinder. I couldn't believe it! I could be famous for starting the age of steam engines! The last one to drop out was very fast! But it damaged its pipe and could not continue. In the end, I was the only engine who completed the trials. I reached a back then, astounding speed of 30 miles per hour! They called me 'The Rocket'. And my designers were given a contract to produce steam locomotives. As time went on, steam engines went from me to designs more like you!" "What happened after the Rainhill Trials?" asked Percy. "I was slowly replaced by more modern engines, but nethertheless, I was soon rebuilt and preserved in a museum. I met the Earl there and we became good friends. But now I am glad to be running out again!" The engines were amazed. Soon, the opening of Ulfstead Castle came. Thomas, Toby, Emily and Daisy worked hard bringing people from the Main Line who wanted to come to the opening of Ulfstead Castle. Percy and Charlie helped with preparations at the Castle. "Oh, can I tell jokes at the opening!?" Charlie asked the Earl. (Percy does a 'no' signal to the Earl) "Sorry. I don't think there's time," replied the Earl. "Oh well. At least I tried." Stephen had the honour of bringing the Fat Controller and the Earl. "Welcome to the grand opening of Ulfstead Castle," announced the Earl. "Sir, would you to say a few words?" "Of course. I just want to say that I'm really proud of the engines, especially Charlie, who have helped make this grand opening possible. I also want to give a huge welcome to Stephen." There was a huge round of applause! "Now," said the Earl. "I declare Ulfstead Castle . . . open!" The engines whistled and honked in excitement! People immediately starting going into the castle to look at the displays of Sodor's past. Lots of rooms had been restored to how they might've looked. Now-a-days, Stephen is very busy taking visitors to different parts of the castle. The other engines often bring lots of passengers for Stephen and that makes 'The Rocket' feel very happy. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Charlie *Stephen *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby Locations *Ffarquhar Sheds *Ulfstead Castle *Ffarquhar *Elsbridge Trivia *This episode is slightly based off the 2013 special, "King of the Railway". *Thomas makes a reference to Thomas and the Great Railway Show. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes